Game of Heat
by SourKimchi
Summary: The British branch, Arendelle police station is dealing with a dangerous drug lord and lost a lot of lives for it. Now to deal with it, they called out for help from a detective. And this detective is different. Modern Elsanna AU :)


**A/N:** This is just... Uhm... Kind of prologue to the story. If there's a mistake, I'm truly sorry _

This is a modern AU, and may or may not be... good for you? Yeah...

Anyway, thanks for reading, whoever you are :)

* * *

**Detective E. Lor****éine**

Rainy day brought some shadows on top of the usually glowing city, turning it quite dim-lighted and rushing people to quickly finish their hustle and bustle. But when all the living inside the town getting home and rest, the police don't have the chance until they catch the culprit.

Sounds of crackling made by the boot that stepped on the wrecked floor echoes inside the building. He's left with several bullets and the culprit still roams around the building, waiting for another chance to have a grasp of his soul. He whimpers at the sight of his comrade, all numb and no more breathing, leaving him to deal with the monster alone.

The drug bust has gone wrong, no one thought that the drug lord is far more intelligent –far dangerous than the usual drug lords. How one man army murdered a group of trained police? The police didn't know that once they stepped into the room, they'll be showered by high acid; screaming in pain because of their melting clothes, skin and body.

The grotesque sight will make anyone gag, he can't even look properly at the bodies because of the dead's wide eyes of fear that is half melted or half filled with holes and fresh blood. The exposed bone didn't make it better.

"So, you're the lucky one who didn't get a good splash of acid." the strong voice echoes, the enemy is in front of him. Without aiming it properly, he pulls the trigger and shot the masked drug lord, only to have the culprit used one of the body and caught all the bullets inside the rotting flesh.

His gun is now empty and he can't do anything. He's sobbing to be spared but only replied by big, bloodshot eyes stared back at him. "Torturing a survivor, slowly and painfully was my fun." the culprit chuckled, "But you, you deserves to be murdered quickly because I hate a coward's whine." his pupil dilated and his heartbeat gone faster for the last time.

"Goodbye."

* * *

Chief Oaken can't stop playing with his cup of coffee, can't decide whether to keep his eyes on the monitor or not. The big and beardy man still mourns for his loss, and the pictures –the image of how they got murdered didn't calm his soft part of the heart.

"There have been several murders of children 2 hours after the drug bust, in an old shack far away from the building. We suspect that the drug lord did that, because one kid was one that led us to the trap. Their skin was cold as if frozen, their tongue was jabbed inside their mouth that the flesh filled their mouth and throat, and their eyes was cut in half." one of the average height police named Olaf explained the details of the recent report and Oaken finally gave away to his anger.

"Olaf, can you not read that bloody report?!" he slammed his cup on the table and let the liquid inside it spilled, "I got enough of this. The drug lord needs to be stopped! That bastard killed my only son! You hear me, yeah? My. Fucking. Son. Don't you see what happened to him? That fucking monster took his eyes out, violently ripped his jaw and gut him! Can you imagine his screams of pain, Olaf?!" Oaken cried enough yesterday, but his eyes didn't fully dry for another painful tear.

Olaf didn't know what to say and he puts away his reading glasses and closed his report file, "I'm sorry, sir." he said before he leaves Oaken alone. The chief stared at the pictures, all the officers that he lost, and one special officer that would've been his successor one day. Now the badge that would've been proudly placed on his son's chest, he put it away in a box that won't be opened.

He turned off the projector and wiped his tears, walking around the corner of his office to the shelf where he kept his files. He pulled out one file that was sent from France police branch, the file was dusty because he didn't read that much and thought that it's not so important, until now.

Inside the file, there are documents of trained recruits that got transferred. France also got a matter of drug bust, but recently the report minimalized. Oaken knows that they kept one special recruit that Oaken gave away a few years ago, and he wanted that one recruit to help him now.

But persuading the corrupt chief Weselton won't be easy. He'll ask for a price that'll exploit the British branch, a lot.

After a lot of thinking, Oaken reached for the telephone and did the thing that's right. And also for his son.

* * *

"Kai, clean the empty office, yeah?" the chief said to the chubby middle-aged inspector, "Our transfer will arrive soon." he patted Kai's shoulder and the inspector immediately walked away to clean the old and empty office near Oaken's office.

Weselton really took a lot from his pocket and he hoped that at least this person he transferred here will be on time. This person will be his last hope to turn the table, because the France police branch had succeed lots of times and the British branch must also succeed.

Olaf suddenly interrupts his thought by knocking on Oaken's table and his smiling face brought some question. "What is it Olaf? I don't want another chocolate donut, yeah?" he raised one of his eyebrows and Olaf shook his head. "There's someone outside the office looking for you. A woman." he grins and Oaken eyes widened. It's earlier than what he's expected.

Oaken fixed his clothing and make sure everything is tidy, then he walked out from the office quickly to the lobby.

A beautiful and tall woman stood there in the middle of the lobby. Her platinum-blonde hair is tied in a neat bun and a black long coat covered her thin body. She smiled a bit when she saw Oaken and Olaf.

"Hello, welcome to the British branch." Oaken raised his right hand to offer a handshake but the woman just stared at it for a while. "Ah, where are my manners." she replied and her heavy but delicate voice filled the quite lobby, "I am detective Elsa Loréine. You are chief Oaken, right?" she smiled and shook Oaken's hand with her glove-covered hand.

"Yes, I am your chief now." Oaken smiled back and released her hand, "I thought that you'll arrive one hour later, since the airport is a bit far away from the office." he stared at the detective. "I like to use motorcycle. Far more efficient that way. You don't mind, right chief Oaken? It's my personal request before they prepared my apartment here." she pointed to her back and Oaken saw a big black motorcycle parked outside.

"Chief Oaken?" she called out before Olaf bring her to her new office. "Yes Elsa?" he replied and Elsa said something that he can't easily believe.

"I am a _Clairvoyant _detective."


End file.
